Late Night Study Session
by LucidAbsinthe
Summary: Heath and Abbey conduct an after hours study session at school, but Heath is having a little trouble focusing. Can Abbey help him relax?


Late Night Study Session

"So, tell me types of bacterial cell structure." Abbey said, putting the pencil behind her ear and leaning in close. Heath glared at her before looking off into the distance, trying to decide where to start.

"Well." He began, pursing his lips together. "There is..." He looked at her, any indication for hints, "Fffffilamentous?"

"Yes, good." She nodded.

"Um...bacillus, coccus, annnnnnnnd..." Pausing, he grit his teeth and looked away from her, "Uh..."

"Ssss..." Abbey tried to start him, and he mimicked her.

"Ss...um..."

"Spirillum—"

"-Spirillum."

She sighed.

The two had started an after hours study session in the Biteology classroom, which had carried on much longer than they had anticipated. They had most likely been forgotten by the teachers, and only a few students were still lurking through the halls of Monster High. Heath had waited till the last minute to tell Abbey that he hadn't studied for the big test tomorrow—it was worth twenty-five percent of their grade, and she was determined not to see him fail again.

"Oh who am I kidding, I'm not gonna get this." Heath scowled, frustrated.

Abbey shook her head and gripped her hand in his, "You are just nervous. You will get it; you have already memorized so much in just a few hours. I think you are just letting fear get better of you." She caressed his cheek warmly, leaning in and giving him a little reassuring kiss. Heath smiled back at her, a little flutter coming over him.

"I guess."

"I _know_. Look here, let us go onto cell theory. If something harder, you wont be so nervous with little things." He looked nervous, and she turned the pages in the Biteology book. Heath let out an exasperated sigh as she started reading it out loud to him. However, her affections earlier hadn't gone unnoticed; perhaps it had been the new information that his exhausted brain was refusing to process, or that she was pressed ever so close to him, the soft fur lining for her dress against his neck, her long white hair draping over his arm—his concentration was soon shifting elsewhere.

Quickly, he turned back to the book, forcing himself to read the long, italicized words that made no sense to him. Something about spirogyra and micrographia...her delicate blue fingers trailing over the text. Focus. Robert Hooke—right. Nucleus and osmosis...right right. The way she said them, in that sultry accent, her lovely pouting pink lips accentuating the latin phrases the best she could. He wanted those lips on him; on his mouth, his neck, his chest, his cock...he wanted to grab her, throw her on the table and lick her until she screamed.

Abbey was in the middle of defining prokaryotes, when she turned and realized he wasn't looking at the book at all, but instead directly at her breasts, hidden behind the bothersome fabric of her sweater dress. Pausing for only a moment, she continued to reading aloud, a playful little grin on her face, speaking louder in an attempt to get his attention.

However, Heath was long gone, and all he was thinking about was sucking on those perfect tits of hers, licking and biting her nipples while he put his hand between her legs and played with her clit. Coming to, he realized he was hard, and let out an annoyed grunt, feeling like a careless fool. Abbey was also having a little trouble sticking to the lesson, her eye catching the arch in his pants and trying to hide his blushing cheeks from her. She couldn't help but feel a similar desire come over her, and her heart began to pound, and ever so subtly she rubbed her leg against his. Heath felt it but didn't notice it was intentional, just another temptation adding to his bad luck. He tried to think of a way to loose his hardon and get back to the task at hand, but as her leg seemed to continue rubbing against his, it was becoming impossible.

"Heath." Abbey whispered to him, yanking him out of the desperate battle against hormones, and met his gaze with half lidded eyes. "You're not paying attention, love." Her expression was chastising but she didn't pull away. "I am suppose to be helping you to study, not distraction."

Heath grinned sheepishly, "No it's not...I can't focus because it's hard." Referring, of course, to the lesson.

"Yes, it _is_." He jumped when her hand was gripping the tight bulge in his pants, and he snatched her wrist up.

"What are you doing?" He whispered frantically, looking around to make sure they were still alone, "We're at school-"

"No one is here, and you cannot study if you cannot focus. You need help, yes?" She moved in close to him, her lips meeting his in a gentle kiss, hand back on his thigh and squeezing hard. "You need _release_?"

"S-seriously, this is really not a good idea, babe, I-" It was becoming increasingly hard to argue with this ghoul as she began to kiss him again, parting his lips with her tongue, pressing into him. Heath's fingers were gripping the pencil so tight it was about to snap when he finally let it drop and grabbed her head, pulling her closer and reaching down to cup her breast in a strange mix of frustration and desire. Abbey moaned into the kiss, reaching back down to stroke him through the fabric, the stiff heat causing her to tingle with pleasure.

As they finally parted, breathing hard, a little saliva connecting them, she licked her lips, "Want to have a little fun with me?"

Heath grit his teeth, flustered with need, "Yeah, please do it to me, babe."

She immediately dropped to her knees, fumbling hurriedly with the zipper on his jeans and pulling it down. Heath gripped his chair tight when she pulled out his throbbing manhood, which looked to be on the verge of climax. "Oh my," Abbey looked up at him with those enchanting purple eyes, "You will be patient, yes?"

He sighed, "I can try if you go easy; you're getting _really _good at this."

She smiled brightly before twirling her tongue against the tip, making him shudder, "I love doing this to you." Bending down she took the head in her mouth, sucking hard, pulling off to run her icy tongue skillfully up and down the length. It was lucky that being a fire elemental, he could regulate his body temperature to even out her own, and balanced them out, which made them a perfect fit for intimacy.

Heath tilted his head back and closed his eyes, breath hitching as his ice princess continued, and groaned loudly when she deepthroated him, filled to the breaking point with his pulsing, rock hard cock. It wasn't easy, he was at an impressive size for his age, but she had enough practice to satisfy him properly. Abbey stayed like that for a moment, relaxing her jaw, and looking up at his handsome face, lost in sensation, beads of sweat clinging to his neck and forehead. She reached up and ran a hand under his shirt, fondling his abs and moving up to twist his nipple, which caused him to yelp softly. Deciding she had adjusted enough, slowly she started to suck him, her lips tight and dripping with saliva.

Dropping his head back down to look at her, the sight was almost too much to bare as she obediently pleasured him in just the right way, her bright eyes locked with his, making sure he was enjoying himself. He had to shut his eyes again, knowing if he didn't try to hold back he would come too fast. Abbey was one incredible ghoul, she would do almost anything he asked—not that he had to ask, she was always curious and loved exploring ways to make him loose his mind. And she always got a good hard fucking out of it; he made sure to leave her satisfied every time.

Abbey sucked him harder, her throat muscles clenching and tongue stroking along the raging organ which was getting bigger every minute. Trembling, he let go of the chair and grabbed the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her snow white hair. "Fuck, baby, you're so damn good!"

Not being able to resist anymore, she gave it all she had, sucking so hard and fast that his body had tensed up and and his groaning was getting so loud that they were sure to be heard by any curious student who may have still been wandering through the halls at this hour. If his cries weren't enough, her loud, wet slurping mixed with her little moans were sure to have been a dead giveaway. Heath's heart was pounding, completely lost in pleasure when his toes curled and he knew he couldn't last any longer.

"Shit! Abbey I'm _cumming_-!" With a guttural growl he arched his hips, shooting his seed down her throat. Abbey stilled herself, holding onto his trembling thighs as he spent himself.

After a few moments Heath finally settled back into the chair, panting wildly, his whole body limp. Abbey released the softening member slowly, tightening her lips, taking care not to let any cum spill as she swallowed it all down, making sure he watched her do it. He smiled at her, and she crawled up to meet his lips again in a loving, playful kiss.

"Feel better, do you?"

"Oh _yeah_, you're amazing Abbey..." He brought her into a tender embrace and kissed her neck passionately.

"I am your tutor. Must make sure you study proper, and not nervous. You wish to continue lesson now, my love?"

Heath chuckled, caressing her cheek, "Yeah, I...think I can manage now..." He turned back to the flipped back to the chapter in the Biteology book, hands still quivering and sweat impairing his vision. Abbey smirked and zipped up his fly, taking care to make sure none of his seed had leaked and made a mess on the fabric. That would be embarrassing.

As he looked back at the chapter, he noticed the words were easier now that his mind was clear, and he let out a satisfied sigh, but as she sat back next to him, he couldn't resist as he snaked his hand under her skirt. Abbey was about to start the chapter all over again, when she squeaked in shock as his fingers stroked her dripping slit. She shuddered, lost for words as he brought his fingers up and licked the juice off, "You..."

* * *

"What?" He grinned devilishly at her, "Having some troublestaying _focused_?"

End.


End file.
